A Quest for Wisdom and Power: A Game of Thrones
by RhiiBlackburn
Summary: (Based on the events of ASOIAF, set in the worlds of Skyward Sword & Twilight Princess) The dead are rising. Monsters are growing stronger. The Spirits of Light are restless. The goddess Hylia has gone. On the surface, the Game of Thrones has only just begun. Who will win and who will die is not known. But the Twilight is coming. Are you prepared?


**Hey guys ^^**

**This is is my Legend of Zelda/ A Song of Ice and Fire cross over. I hope it goes well...**

**It follows the general story line of ASOIAF, but LOZ style :3 I'm going to use this Authors Note section to help show which characters match with who... Hopefully it'll be obvious too...**

**So, final word from me! Skyloft exists but the surface world is the one from Twilight Princess.**

**~ Rhii**

* * *

**Prologue**

As the clouds above him grew increasingly darker, Levias glided around the thunderhead. His song, once joyful and optimistic, held more mournful tones as he assessed the sky above him. It had been over three centuries since the usually sunny sky within the thunderhead had taken on a shade so dark, and it filled him with unease that history seemed determined to repeat itself once more.

"Twilight is coming." He murmured, his eyes fixing on the small, circular opening amongst the continuous wall of cloud.

For a brief moment, Levias could see the blue skies and the small islands that surrounded Skyloft, before his view was distorted by the arrival of four glowing figures at the entrance. Acknowledging them, he moved lower so that he was hovering over the Isle of Songs, watching as the figures landed on its surface; a bird, an ape, a goat and a snake.

"Faron, Eldin, Ordona and Lanayru." Levias began, looking at them solemnly. "I feel I do not need to explain to you why I have called you here today."

"The twilight is coming." Lanayru, the snake, stated. "I can feel it."

"_Twilight_ is coming?" The ape, Faron, laughed. "The twilight has not been seen for years. I doubt anyone alive today will see it again in their life time."

"I can feel it!" Lanayru hissed, coiling and uncoiling his body restlessly. "Lake Hylia has not been so still for years. Hyrule itself is falling into the grasps of the twilight, there's no mistaking it."

"The Zora's have fled. Even the Gorons refuse to leave their mountain." Eldin murmured, carefully folding his wings. "The twilight is coming."

"Be that as it may," Ordona began. "I have not seen a hint of Twilight in my province. Until I see proof, I am not going to cause my mind unrest on something that may or may not be coming."

Levias observed the spirits' debate thoughtfully, before looking back at the thunderhead. "The clouds are too dark." The spirits paused and followed his gaze, the onyx black clouds above shifting restlessly, despite there being no wind. "_Something_ is coming. Be it twilight, or another force."

"Come to think of it, Hylia has been mysteriously quiet as of late." Eldin stated, frowning. "She hasn't answered any of the villagers' prayers for quite some time."

Levias sighed. "I am aware of that. She has not answered the prayers of the knights either. They are losing faith in her rapidly. However, I had another reason for bringing you here."

The spirits looked at him, confused. "You did?" Lanayru asked, growing wary. "What else has happened?"

"Monsters have been sighted by the knights…and not just your usual Bokoblins and Deku Babas either."

"What sort of monsters?" Ordona asked, frowning. The other spirits looked uneasy.

Levias sighed. "The undead are rising. They call them Stalfos. They are dangerous and are rising in numbers rapidly. They'll need to take Skyloft first before they reach the surface, but if they do then there is no stopping them."

"Well that's what your knights are for!" Faron laughed. "To make sure these 'undead' don't reach our surface!"

"The knights found something else on their patrols. If you would be so kind as to join me on my island." Not waiting for them to consent, Levias made his way over to the large, green island with a rainbow sheltering it. Usually, the island was empty, enabling travellers to give offerings and perform rituals. However, the space was now occupied by a large, black creature.

"What in the name of Hylia is that?" Faron whispered, staring at it.

The creature had arms and legs, yet it was unlike any creature the spirits had seen. Pitch black in colour, it had tendrils spilling from atop its head and, where a face should be, a tablet with an unusual symbol took its place.

Levias looked at the four spirits solemnly. "My friends. You may debate for eternity about whether the twilight is coming or not, but I called you here to give you a final answer. This creature is what is known as a Twilit Messenger. This is the first we have encountered on Skyloft, and I hope it is the last."

"Why? What does it mean?" Ordona asked, his gaze fixated on the lifeless creature in front of him.

"Alone, these creatures are fairly easy to handle. However, if they descend in packs, then we will be unable to stop them. Unless they are all killed at the same time, the survivor of the pack will simply bring his fallen companions back to life. They will be undefeatable. We do not have anywhere near the number of knights we'd need to stop them. This, my friends, brings me to my point. The twilight _is _coming. And we are not prepared."


End file.
